Could We Ever Be Together Again?
by Kamilia
Summary: Helia secretly left to go on a mission. Nearly a year later the mission is finally over and Helia returns to Magix to find something heartbreaking. He found out that Flora has moved one with her life without him. Can Helia convince Flora to get back together with him or will the forever be apart?
1. New Love?

A female with long brunette hair, dark skin and green eyes was seen walking through a hallway of the Red Fountain School. She had on a pink skirt with a light pink blouse, white jacket and pink flat shoes.

She continued to walk till she reached one of the dorm rooms. Knocking on the door, the brunette waited three seconds before someone opened the door.

Once the door was fully open and the person stepped out the brunette saw a male with spiky purple hair, light skin and dark brown eyes. He had on purple and white pyjamas.

He tiredly asked, recognizing the female. "Flora, what are you doing here? It's after nine in the night."

"Riven, I am so sorry for coming by so late. It's just that I am worried about Helia. He has been gone for almost a month now and I am worried. He won't answer any of my calls or reply back to my text. He said he was going to back to his home planet to visit his parents for a while and come back two weeks ago."

"I have no idea where Helia is." Riven answered, resting against the door. "I asked Saladin about him last week and he said not to worry about it."

"You think he could maybe on a mission?" Flora wondered.

"Maybe but if Saladin sent Helia on a mission he would at least have one of the guys accompany him." Riven seem unsure. "Now it's a wait and see thing. I wouldn't worry about Helia. He is a strong and skilful fighter even though he is a pacifist so he can take care of himself."

"Alright." Flora sighted sadly. "I will fly back to Alfea now."

"Night." Riven uttered before closing the door.

Flora walked back through a hallway to head outside and transform to go back to school. As she turned into another hallway Flora saw a short male with light skin, dark eyes and long grey hair. He had on a yellow and white shirt with white pants and white shoes.

The male was the first to speak, stopping as soon as he saw the female. "Flora, what are you doing here especially at this time of the day?"

Flora stopped walking also before answering. "I came here to find out about Helia. Headmaster, I am worried about him."

"Flora, Helia is doing fine. I spoke to him earlier." Saladin informed her.

"Can I assume that he is on a mission then?" Flora questioned, wondering why Helia lied to her instead of saying he was working.

"He is staying with his parents." Saladin said before suggesting. "Flora, I don't think Helia is coming back for a while if any at all. Maybe it is best if you move on instead of wasting time waiting on him."

"Headmaster, I really do care about Helia and I know I could never love anyone as much as I love him." Flora informed the male.

"Overtime you will move on." Saladin sternly said. "Good night Flora."

"Good night Headmaster." Flora knew this conversation was permanently over.

Flora headed out of Red Fountain for what she considered to be the last time.

* * *

 **Five Months Later**

Flora was in her dorm room, watering her plants while singing a soft melody. She had on mini pink jeans shorts with a thin strap white blouse.

The door soon opened to reveal her best friend Aisha. She had long curly brunette hair, dark skin and brown coloured eyes. She wore a purple mini skirt with a black blouse and purple knee high heel boots.

"Flora, you are seriously not coming with us?" Aisha asked.

"I am not dressed to go out anywhere." Flora answered as she finished watering her plants. "I am alright staying home. Besides I want to go over my lesson plan for my class tomorrow once more before I think about having anything remotely close to fun."

"Flora, I can personally say I dislike you not spending as much time as you use to with us." Aisha said as she sat on the brunette's bed. "How about you call up the guy you are secretly dating and come with us to the city."

Flora giggled softly. "I am not secretly dating anyone or else none of you would know about it. I will give you a hint though. All of you know and like this person already."

"Okay well it's a start." Aisha will take that. "But why be so secretive? Since we know who this person is and like him already then we shouldn't have a problem letting him into the group."

"I am not sure if any of you will accept this person as boyfriend material for me. When the time is right you will meet the person that I have moved on with." Flora replied. "That person is very special to me. When I finally accept that Helia wasn't coming back to me, that person was there when I needed someone the most. Overtime we became very close."

"You love him more than you love Helia?" Aisha wondered.

"Maybe." Flora shyly smiled for a moment.

Before Aisha could inquire more about Flora's new beau her phone rang. The Princess looked to see it was Musa.

"I better get going. The others are waiting on me so we will talk more later." Aisha said before leaving the room.

As soon as Aisha left the room Flora's phone rang. She went over and took the phone up off the brown painted night table. Looking at the screen she saw the name of her beloved on it.

Flora answered it. "Hey."

" _You free?"_

"For you, I am." Flora agreed before a smile appeared on her face. "Let me change and meet you outside Alfea."

" _No need. I am right at your door."_

Flora walked towards the door and opened it to reveal the person she was speaking to.

Ending the call Flora let the person in before shutting the door.


	2. Helia's Return

As Flora locked the door she spun around to look at the male before her. It was a male with short light navy blue colour hair with side burns, light skin and light hazel coloured eyes. He had on a white shirt with light green pants and black shoes.

Flora folded her arms before saying. "So did she see us, Nex?"

"Yes, she did." Nex nodded as he sat on the bed. "Princess Krystal was walking through the hallway when I called you."

"Nex, are you sure this is going to work?" Flora questioned. "I agreed to pretend to be your girlfriend to try and make the Princess jealous but now I am having second thoughts."

Nex sighed. "I am not sure if it's going to work but it's worth a shot right?"

Flora positioned herself and sat next to the male on the bed. "I will continue to help you because you are my friend and you helped me out when I was so depressed about Helia."

"By the way, have you heard anything about Helia?" Nex wondered.

Flora shook her head. "Not a word. It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet. I tried magic location spell and I went to his home planet to talk to his parents and nothing. None of the guys have heard from him either since he left. Only Saladin has heard anything from him and he is not coughing up anything."

"If he comes back, will you give him another chance?" Nex asked.

"I don't know. It hurt so much when he left without saying a word. I mean if Helia had just whispered to me that he was going on a mission before he left I would have understood." Flora said before biting her lower lip for a moment. "I still love him but I am not sure if I can get back with someone that doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Okay enough about the what ifs, let's focus on the now. You are in love with Krystal. You and I have been pretending to be a couple for almost two months now and she has not made a move or shown any sign of jealously to our faces. How about we try and find out through a friend how she feels?"

"Which friend of hers do you trust enough to ask without he or she informing her about my true feelings?" Nex wondered. "I don't want there to be any weird and uncomfortable feelings around us especially since I am training to be her body guard."

"I can ask Roxy. Those two are close and share a dorm room. Maybe Krystal has confided in her about who she likes from who she doesn't like." Flora suggested. "Don't worried I will figure out a way not to mention your name and your true feelings for her. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Flora." Nex was grateful for her help. He got up and added. "I better get going. I am starting classes at Red Fountain tomorrow and even though I will only be at the school temporarily I want to make a good impression."

"Yes, Red Fountain is helping you with offensive and defensive training." Flora recalled him telling her that last week.

"Linephia College has taught me a lot and Red Fountain will teach me a lot. The semester there will help me become a better fighter and protector." Nex seemed existed about his short period at Red Fountain.

"Great. You better get going. I have three classes tomorrow to teach and I want to go over my lesson plan once more before going to sleep." Flora told him.

"Alright. See you later Flora." Nex waved good bye to her before leaving the room.

Flora thought back to how this got started.

Flashback

 _Flora reached outside of Red Fountain after Saladin told her to try and move on with her life and give up on Helia._

 _She didn't want to give up without a fight. She loved Helia more than she has ever loved anyone and that will never change._

 _She whispered. "Why would he lie to me and tell me he was with his family instead of on a mission? It's not like I would have told anyone about it and I can defend myself if someone comes after me."_

 _As Flora transformed into her Butterflix mode she flew off to Alfea. Tears began to form as she thought about Helia. 'I haven't heard from him in months. Was I wrong to think that he really loved and trusted me?'_

 _She began to cry. She softly said. "How could he? I mean we have dated for three years. I thought we were going to get married, have children together and spend the rest of our lives together. Now he just up and left me without saying a word to me."_

 _Sadness and frustration took over as she slowly began to flew towards Alfea. Flora felt herself becoming weaker as she taught about her heartbreak._

 _How could one person have such a great effect on her?_

 _Before Flora knew it she transformed into her civilian form and began falling down. The grief, sadness and heartache caused her to revert to her usual form._

 _Instead of trying to transform back into her fairy form, Flora placed her hand over to the left side of her chest. She felt an uncomfortable pain that was unlike anything she had ever experience before in her life._

 _The brunette closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground._

 _Instead someone on an leva bike caught her before she hit the ground._

 _Flora looked the person removed his helmet. She looked to see Nex in his Paladin uniform. She met him on her the rest of the Winx Club last trip to Linephia._

" _Thanks for saving me." Flora dried her eyes. It didn't help. Tears continued to fall._

 _As Flora placed her feet onto ground, Nex asked. "What's wrong? I saw when you transformed and began falling."_

" _You might think it's silly." Flora stated, wiping her eyes of any tears that began to form._

" _Try me. I mean it must have been serious for you to revert back to your civilian form without warning." Nex said._

 _Flora sighed. "Helia told me he went on a trip to visit his parents for a few days before coming back and now it's been a month since I last saw or heard from him. His parents said he never came by to visit them and I am so worried about him. Saladin then told me not too long ago that I am better off giving up on Helia and move on with my life."_

" _Well crying won't help. If you and Helia are meant to be together then it will happen." Nex said. "If the love is true then nothing can get in the way of that."_

" _Right now I am an emotional wreck so crying is helping to release the some of the pain and frustration I feel inside." Flora said. "I can't transform into my fairy form in my current emotionally state. I better start walking to Alfea."_

" _Hop on I will give you a lift." Nex offered. "I was on my way to Red Fountain to sleep over before going back to Linephia but I don't want to leave you without knowing that you are safe."_

 _Flora hopped onto the bike before Nex drove towards Alfea._

 _After that day Flora and Nex became friends. They also became close. Nex helped her through her grief and broken heart._

 _When Flora saw that Nex needed her help with something she quickly offered to help as a way to repay him for helping her._

* * *

 _One day while at Alfea…_

 _Flora was in her pink mini skirt with a white blouse and pink flats. Nex was in his Paladin uniform._

" _Thanks to you the mission was successful." Flora told Nex._

 _No answer. She looked at the male to see that he was looking at someone else._

 _She turned to where he was looking at to see Princess Krystal talking to Princess Galatea._

" _You like the Princess of Linephia?" Flora asked._

 _Nex quickly turned to face her. "Flora, not so loud."_

" _Tell her how you feel. The worst she can say is no and take it from me it's better to know from now rather than have even a glimmer of hope that she returns your feelings." Flora told him. "I regretted not telling Helia how I felt about him earlier than I did."_

" _Well you said his name without breaking down into tears so it's a sign that you are getting over him." Nex pointed out._

" _I will always love him but I do realize I can't spend the rest of my life crying over someone that purposely left me." Flora said. "I might be spending the rest of my life alone but it doesn't mean you have to. What can I do to help you be with Krystal?"_

" _Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Nex suggested. "I want to see if that can get the Princess jealous. I don't want to confess only for her to reject me. It's going to be so weird if she does end up rejecting me since I am going to her body guard soon."_

" _I think you should just tell her but let's do it your way for now. I will pretend to be your girlfriend." Flora agreed._

" _Flora, can you promise to not tell anyone else?" Nex requested._

" _Sure." Flora agreed._

End Flashback

Flora looked down to see that Nex's phone had fell from his pocket and landed on the floor. Picking it up, she prepared to open the door and ran after him.

A knock was soon heard coming from the door. She opened it thinking it was Nex, only to see the last person she expected.

Standing in front of her was Helia. He had long blue hair, light skin and blue coloured eyes.

He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

Shocked to see him, Flora used some magic and covered it over the male to see if he was the real Helia.

Seeing that he didn't have any effect on him Flora knew this was the real Helia.

"Flora…" Helia held out his hands while trying to find the right words to tell her what happened.

Flora slammed the door in his face, not wanting to see the male that greatly broke her heart.

Helia knocked on the door again, not wanting to leave without at least talking to her.

She opened the door once more. "What do you want Helia? Here to finish the job and break my heart even more till it can't be fixed?"

"Flower, please let me explain." Helia pleated.

"I am listening." Flora folded her arms.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Helia was standing inside of Headmaster Saladin's office wearing a blue and white shirt with black jeans and black and white shoes. He had two bags filled with several clothes and shoes.

"Grandpa, I am so glad to be back. This mission has been the most changeling one so far because this is the longest I have ever been away from Flora." Helia said. "I am going to change and hurry over to Alfea to see her. I can't wait to hold her in my arms and make up for all the months I missed."

"Um…" Saladin wanted to tell Helia something important. _'How am I supposed to tell Helia that…'_

"Bye Grandpa. I want to see Flora before she goes to sleep." Helia said as he hurried out of the office.

He ran towards his dorm room to bath and change. He missed the love of his life so much and wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

* * *

Reaching Alfea, Helia stood in front of Flora's dorm room door. He knocked on the door, hoping she was still awake and actually there.

Like four or five seconds later the door opened to reveal Flora. Helia's heart raced seeing her.

Helia watched as Flora used some magic to see if he was the real Helia. When the magic proved he was the real deal, Helia opened his mouth.

"Flora…" Helia held out his hands.

Flora slammed the door in his face.

Helia knocked on the door again, not wanting to leave without at least talking to her.

She opened the door once more. "What do you want Helia? Here to finish the job and break my heart even more till it can't be fixed?"

"Flower, please let me explain." Helia pleated.

"I am listening." Flora folded her arms.

"I didn't expect the mission to last as long as it did." Helia told her. "I had no idea that ending an illegal rare animal trading scheme would take several months. I missed you so much."

"Helia, I am pissed that you lied to me and said that you were going to see your parents. What was so hard in writing a note or whispering into my ear that you were going on a mission instead of lying to me and left for months without no contact? It broke my heart not having you hear with me."

"Flora…?" Helia was confused about something she said.

"Helia, I have moved on with my life. I feel like if I let you in I am going to suffer even more heartache." Flora told him.

"What?" Helia was shocked to hear that Flora had moved on.

Soon Nex came into the room. He said to Flora. "I seem to have dropped my phone."

"Here it is." Flora handed Nex his phone.

Nex noticed Helia and was surprised to see him. "So I can safely assume that you were on a mission."

"Yes." Helia felt disappointed and hurt about what Flora said.

"I better get back." Nex said. "See you tomorrow Flora."

"Bye Nex." Flora said before the male left. Looking at Helia, all Flora wanted to do was jump into his arms and kiss him as well as make up for lost times. "Bye Helia."

"Flora, give me a chance to figure this out." Helia said.

"Good night Helia." Flora told him before closing the door.

Helia whispered. "I did write a letter telling Flora about the mission since saying anything verbal about it could have jeopardized it."

' _Grandpa!'_ Helia thought.


	3. Together Again?

Helia stormed into his Grandfather's office, surprising the elderly man.

Saladin looked up as Helia rushed towards his desk, leaving the door opened.

"Why didn't you give Flora my letter and the bouquet of roses?" Helia yelled. "Now she hates me and is currently dating Nex."

"I didn't give the letter to her because I felt like Flora had no right to know about a mission that she wasn't involved in." Saladin calmly answered, looking up at his grandson. "Helia, this is for the best. You know the men in our family don't have a good record when it comes to love and marriage."

"Just because you and Father have had unsuccessful marriages means that I will go through the same heartbreak." Helia pointed out. "You married Grandma for her looks and Dad married Mom because of her money. Both of you married for shallow reasons. I am with Flora because I am in love with her. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. I would do anything and be anything for her."

"Helia…" Saladin muttered.

"Grandpa, Flora is the only reason I decided to come back and stay at Red Fountain. Now that I don't have her nothing is keeping me here anymore." Helia said. "If Flora and I don't back together I am going to leave Red Fountain for good this time."

"You don't seriously mean that?" Saladin stood up. "Helia you are my best student and agent. I have another mission planned for you."

"I am done with missions. I understand that you want to protect me from the same heartbreak you and Dad suffered but you can't. Flora is my other half and without her I feel incomplete." Helia said.

"Helia, if you and Flora are meant to be then it will happen." Saladin said.

"Yeah. If she and I don't get back together then I will be going home and leave Red Fountain for good this time." Helia sighed.

* * *

Flora sat on the balcony of the room she and Bloom shared. She softly confessed. "I love Helia so much but I can't take another heartbreak."

Flora looked up to see a paper airplane flying towards her. Once it landed on her lap Flora unfolded it to relieve a poem.

She read it and a smile appeared on her face. The poem was from Helia and it was so sweet.

The brunette held it close to her chest as she looked up at the stars in the night sky.

* * *

Helia stood on the balcony of his dorm room and looked up at the stars. He thought. _'Why am I blaming Grandpa? I should have told her myself instead of relying on other people. She and Nex are together now so I should respect their relationship even though I am absolutely in love with her. I am going to try and see if she still feels something romantic for me. If Flora doesn't then I will have to figure out what my next move soon.'_

 **The Next Day**

Flora was walking through the hallway of Alfea with Bloom right beside her.

Flora had on a short, strapless pink and white dress with a pink jacket and pink wedge heel shoes.

Bloom wore a mini blue skirt with a blue and white blouse and blue high heel shoes.

"Flora, Sky tells me that Helia is back from a long mission Saladin sent him on." Bloom mentioned. "Sky also mentioned that Helia is totally heartbroken that you have moved on and began dating Nex."

"I am… I mean was heartbroken when Helia left without telling me he was on a mission." Flora replied, softly. "I would have understood if he had told me before he left. Yes, I would be worried about him but at least I would have had some idea of what he was doing."

"I know you still love him." Bloom pointed out. "You have called Helia's name basically every night so far while you are asleep. I have had to ask Sky for the cologne Helia left behind before going on his mission to stray on near you whenever you are having a nightmare. It helps calm you at night when you are restless. Not to mention you still have his pictures up in the room."

"Helia is and will be the only guy I will ever l love. My heart is still broken and I can't take getting hurt again right now." Flora said.

"The same person that broke your heart can be the same one that puts the pieces back together." Bloom told her. "I feel like in order for you to completely move on with your life you and Helia need to talk it through. Isn't it best to close one chapter before opening another one?"

"Yeah." Flora knew she was right.

"I have another class to teach right now so talk to you later Flora." Bloom said.

"Bye Bloom." Flora waved bye to her friend before the red head went into another hallway.

* * *

Helia walked out of the bathroom after a shower. A white towel was wrapped around his waist.

He headed over to his closet to pick out something to wear before going over to Alfea to see Flora but stopped when he heard a knock.

Moving over towards the door, Helia looked through the peep hole to see the woman that held his heart.

Quickly opening the door, Helia smiled seeing the brunette. "Good morning, Flower."

He noticed a blush appear on her cheeks.

* * *

With no more classes for the rest of the day Flora went over to Red Fountain to talk to Helia and help her to move on with her life.

Once she reached Helia's dorm room she knocked on the door.

Almost thirty seconds later the door opened.

Flora saw Helia standing at the door. She saw his slightly muscular body and that the only thing covering his damp body was a white towel.

"Good morning, Flower." Helia said.

Flora blushed as she felt her heart raced even faster.

"May I come in?" Flora asked.

"Of course." Helia opened the door without hesitation.

Once she was in Helia locked the door before turning around to face the most incredible person he has ever met in his life.

Before Flora said a word Helia gently cuffed her cheeks and planted his lips gently onto the brunette's own.

Flora immediately kissed him back, missing him greatly.

Helia used his arms and wrapped them around Flora's waist as the kiss became even more passionate.

Helia knew Flora was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't just want her in his life, he needed her in it. Even if he had to spend years earning Flora's unconditional love once more Helia was going to do it.

' _As much as I respect Nex, I need Flora in my life as my wife. I am going to earn her love again no matter what it takes.'_ Helia thought as the kiss became more intense.

Helia's towel loosens and eventually fell onto the floor.

Flora felt something very large and hard on her right tight and knew Helia desired her greatly.

She wanted him also. Snapping her fingers Flora's clothes and shoes disappeared.

Helia moved his hands and grabbed a hold of Flora's large rear end to lift her up. Flora used her legs and wrapped them around Helia's waist.

Flora gasped as Helia became one with her.

As Helia penetrated Flora he could feel how tight she was and knew she hasn't slept with anyone in months.

Once all fifteen inches were inside of her, Flora felt as Helia moved inside of her. She hasn't had sex since Helia left to go on his mission.

The kiss soon ended.

Helia saw that Flora was feeling some discomfort.

She told him. "Don't stop. I haven't done it since our last date so it I expected it to feel uncomfortable at first."

Flora stopped when the discomfort disappeared and pleasure came. Moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

Their last date was nearly a year ago. That confirmed what Helia had thought about how long ago she had sex.

Helia moved his head downwards a little and confessed passionately. "I love you so much, my Flower."

"I love you too, my Helia." Flora admitted before she clashed her lips onto Helia's own.

The male didn't hesitate and kissed Flora back.

* * *

The full moon was out and rain was pouring heavily over the city.

Helia and Flora were currently laying on the male's king size bed.

Helia had his arms wrapped around Flora's waist. The brunette was fast asleep with her head resting on Helia's chest.

They made sweet passionate love for several hours before becoming tired.

Now that Flora was in his arms again Helia never wanted to let her go. He looked at the white diamond engagement ring he had placed on Flora's left middle finger when she fell asleep and thought. _'I hope when Flora sees the engagement ring on her finger tomorrow she will say yes to my question and marry me.'_

Helia moved his head down and gently kissed Flora's lips.

He parted long enough to hear Flora say. "Helia, never leave me again. I love you so much."

"I never want to leave you again, my Goddess." Helia held her a little tighter.

The blue hair male soon fell asleep and for the first time in months both slept peacefully.

* * *

Krystal was standing near Lake Roccaluce wearing a white blouse with light purple jeans and matching colour flat shoes.

Two minutes later Nex came wearing purple jeans with a black shirt and black shoes.

"You are right on time, Nex." Krystal sarcastically said.

"Excuse me, Princess but it was raining and I don't plan on getting sick because of you." Nex replied.

Krystal sighed. "Nex, tell me have you gotten Flora to tell you where the Gem of Power is located yet?"

"No, I haven't because I haven't mentioned it to her as yet. Do you really think if I randomly asked about the Gem red flags wouldn't show up?" Nex asked.

"Nex, you two have been together for a few months now and by how sweet you are talking on the phone with her, you two seem very close." Krystal uttered. "How hard is it to ask about a simple Gem?"

"What is so special about this Gem that you have to get it?" Nex wondered.

"It will give me enough power to grant any desire. I can change so many things for the better and make a lot of people happy." Krystal said. "That includes you. I know you will be my body guard soon and as good as that pays it surely can't pay for what you really desire."

"How do you know what I desire?" Nex asked.

"I know you must want something that money can't pay or else you wouldn't be here." Krystal said.

Nex sighed. "I will mention it tomorrow when I see her again. Are you sure the Gem is in Alfea?"

"Yes and I know the Winx and Miss Faragonda are the only ones that know about it." Krystal sounded certain.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Princess." Nex said as he left.

Nex thought as he walked to his bike. _'I should have known when she came up to me a few days ago it wasn't to confess but to ask for help. The only reason I am doing this is to be close to the Princess. if she sees how much I am willing to do things for her, Krystal will start to love me.'_

* * *

Once Krystal was alone a woman with long silver hair, light skin and blue eyes appeared. She had on a short, tightly fitted blue dress with knee length blue high heel boots.

She walked over to Krystal before saying. "You did well Princess."

"Thank you Mistress Icy." Krystal dully said.

"Once you get the Gem bring it back to me. Got it?" Icy ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Krystal nodded.

Icy used her hands to cast a spell over Krystal. When the spell was casted Icy thought. _'My mind control spell will hold up for a few more days. It's a good thing Krystal is such a weak Fairy that I was able to control her long enough to get what I want. It's a good thing I found her alone in the forest and had a plan in motion. Everything is falling into motion.'_


	4. Forever Yours

Flora woke up to find herself in Helia's bed and with Helia's arms wrapped around her waist. Instead of moving, the brunette wanted to stay in his arms forever.

She soon blush thinking about last night. Helia has been the first and only person she has ever made love to and last night only remained her how Helia always left her satisfied.

She moved her head up to gently planted her lips onto Helia's own. It lasted for a few seconds before she stopped.

Helia was soon heard talking in his sleep. "Flora, you are the best. I love you."

"I love you more than anything. You mean everything to me Helia and without you I feel so empty." Flora whispered.

Flora felt Helia's arms wrap tighter around her waist. She rested her head on his chest, wanting to stay in his arms forever.

* * *

Helia awoke to his alarm clock ringing. He extended one hand over to shut it off before turning to his right side to see that Flora was gone.

He sat up and looked around the room to see that Flora had left without a trace.

' _I wanted to see her before she left.'_ Helia looked around to see that the ring wasn't in the room also. _'At least she didn't say no to the proposal. It is a good thing. I have to see her.'_

Helia got up to take a quick shower.

* * *

Flora landed on the balcony of her and Bloom's room before transforming into her civilian form.

Walking into the bedroom Flora saw Bloom lying on the bed, Aisha on her bed while Tecna, Stella and Musa were sleeping in their sleeping bags.

Tecna had short purple hair, light skin and green eyes. She had on green shorts with a purple blouse.

Musa had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. She wore a red blouse with red and black shorts.

Stella had long blonde hair, light skin and orange eyes. She wore a yellow night gown.

Aisha had on green shorts with a light pink blouse.

Bloom wore a blue night gown.

Not wanting to wake them up Flora tip toed to her closet. About to open the door she stopped when Musa called out. "Missy, where have you been?"

Flora turned around to see that Musa and the other girls were sitting up.

"Hey girls." Flora put on a nervous smile.

"If Helia hadn't told us where you were we would have been so worried about you." Bloom stated.

"I am sorry. I didn't expect to stay overnight." Flora blushed, thinking about last night.

"Well… well… well judging by the rock on your finger I can safely assume that you and Helia have made up and now getting married." Stella noticed the ring on Flora's finger. "That means Nex is history and everything is back to normal."

Flora looked at her finger and only just noticed the ring.

"What happened between Helia and I yesterday doesn't change anything right now." Flora stated as she moved over to take a seat next to Aisha. "I didn't notice the ring or else I would have taken it off."

"What are you going to do then Flora?" Aisha asked. "It's clear that you still have feelings for Helia or else you wouldn't have slept with him."

"It isn't fair to Nex either to be dating him when you still have feelings for your ex." Tecna added.

"The truth is Nex and I are not dating. He did help me out when Helia left and we became friends." Flora confessed. "He has a crush on Krystal and wanted my help to make her jealous. I don't really agree with the method used to find out if Krystal likes Nex or not but I wanted to help him out so I agreed."

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" Musa asked. "We would have understood."

"Cause I didn't want anyone…" She looked at Stella. "…to set me up with guys."

"I know some guys that would like to date you." Stella sung.

"Well I am not interested in dating anyone right now." Flora checked the time. "I thought by the time I saw Helia again I would be over him but I am not. Yesterday confirmed that I truly love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Do you want to sit down with Helia and talk to him?" Musa asked. "It's so clear that you two love each other."

"I will talk to him but not right now. I want Helia to sweat it out for a while and I also want to help Nex with his love life or lack of it." Flora said as she stood up. "I have a class to teach soon."

Someone soon knocked on the door. Since Flora was already standing she went over to open it. She saw Nex.

"Nex, what are you doing here?" Flora questioned. "I am kinda busy right now."

"It's important. Can I come in?" Nex asked in a stern tone.

"Sure." Flora let him in.

The others got up, ready to give the two some privacy.

"No, don't go. This involves all of you." Nex stopped them.

Flora closed the door before Aisha said. "Spill it."

"Princess Krystal came to me a few days ago to ask me for a favour. She knows that Flora and I are communicating often and wanted me to ask you for the location of a powerful Gem. Its name the Gem of Power." Nex admitted. "She was going to offer me something in return and I was tempted. After spending the night thinking about it I couldn't do it. As much as I want to be with her my gut is telling me that something is wrong."

"Okay, I will go talk to her." Flora offered. "I am teaching her class today and the good thing is that it's the only class I have today. After that I have the rest of the day to grill the Princess about why she wants the Gem. Thanks for telling us Nex."

"Thanks Flora." Stella smiled. "The rest of us are booked for the day."

"No problem." Flora replied.

* * *

Flora was standing in front of a group of girls wearing purple wedge shoes with a mini purple pleated skirt, white strapless blouse and purple jacket.

She said to the class. "That's it for the day. Have a good day."

The girls got up and soon began to evacuate the room.

Flora soon spotted Krystal. She had on a mini white and purple dress with purple wedge heel shoes.

"Krystal, can I have a word with you?" Flora called out.

Krystal stopped walking and told nodded. She walked up to the brunette while the rest of the fairies headed out till no one was left in the room but the Linpehians.

Flora used her magic to lock the doors so that no one can interrupt them.

"Yes Flora… I mean Professor." Krystal said, facing the brunette.

"I heard you want the Gem of Power. Can I know purpose you want the Gem for?" Flora asked.

"What? Who told you that?" Krystal wondered, having an idea who it was already.

"Princess, let me help you out and I might not go to Miss Faragonda about this situation." Flora sounded sincere.

Krystal nervous said while holding her head down to look at the floor. "I wanted the Gem to have enough power to get the person I desire."

"You wanted the Gem to make your crush like you back?" Flora raised a brow. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell the person how you feel? Who knows he might return your feelings."

"The thing is that the person is a Professor here and is currently dating someone else." Krystal admitted.

"Even though it isn't against the rules to date a Professor here, don't you think the teachers here are a bit too old for you?" Flora mentioned, thinking about all the male teachers at the school.

"Not all. The Professor I am talking about is about the same age as I am." Krystal replied, shyly as she closed the gap between her and the brunette.

"What?" Flora knew the only Professor that young was…

"The Professor I am in love with is you." Krystal confessed standing in front of Flora.

She then closed the gap and was about to plant her lips onto the brunette's own.

Flora quickly used her hand to block Krystal from kissing her.

The lavender hair Princess backed away when she felt Flora's hand on her lips.

"Krystal, I am sorry but I don't like you like that. I am in love with someone else." Flora widen the gap between herself and the Linephian Princess.

"Nex." Krystal had the impression they were dating. "Am I not good enough?"

"Princess, you are good enough. Not only are you intelligent you are also pulchritudinous, charming and kind. Anyone would be glad to have you by their side even me. It's just that my heart belongs to someone else and I feel like I would be cheating myself and you by doing anything romantic and intimate with you."

"Nex, is a wonderful guy. I can see why you fell for him and accepted his proposal." Krystal noticed the ring as she held her head down, sadly.

"Nex is not the guy I am in love with." Flora admitted. "He asked me to pretend that we were dating to make you jealous. Clearly that didn't work or else you would be all over him right now."

' _Helia.'_ Krystal thought, upsettingly. "I understand, Professor."

"Krystal…" Flora began.

"I have to head to my other class, Professor." Krystal bolted out of the room.

Flora sighed. _'I have to tell Faragonda about this. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.'_

* * *

Helia walked through the halls of Alfea high wearing blue jeans with black shoes and a white shirt.

He wanted… no needed to talk to Flora. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. He loved her too much to step aside.

Reaching Flora's dorm room he knocked on the door.

The door soon opened to reveal Nex. Since the girls knew what was going on between him and Flora, he was talking to the other girls about his feelings towards Krystal and what he should do.

"What are you doing here?" Nex questioned, pissed that he had hurt Flora.

"I am here to see Flora." Helia replied, feeling jealous for the first time in his life. "I didn't expect to see you here but since you are, can I have a word?"

"Not a chance." Nex rejected his offer. "I can tell you still have feelings for Flora. You broke her heart and that is unforgivable."

"You don't think I know that?" Helia felt his heart breaking, to see the man that he thought is dating the woman he loved the most.

Nex heard the anger, disappointment, sadness and regret in Helia's voice.

"Look, I am sorry Nex. I respect you as a person and as a fighter but I love Flora too much to just step aside willingly." Helia confessed. "Without her I don't have a life or a heart. She is my best friend, my Goddess and my soulmate."

"Wow!" Nex was caught off guard by what Helia said.

"I shouldn't have said anything especially to you." Helia prepared to turn and walk away.

When he turned around he saw Flora standing from a distance.

Instead of talking Flora signalled him to follow her. Helia did as told without any second thoughts.

* * *

Reaching the vegetable garden Flora stopped. She asked Helia, without looking at him. "You remember when we planted this?"

"Yes, we spent the entire day carefully planting every seed." Helia nodded. "I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out on a date."

"I ended up being the one that asked you out at the end of the day." Flora added. "That was one of the happiest days of my life. Every day with you was like a blessing, and an irreplaceable gift. Sure we had our good times and bad times but each moment spent with you was truly amazing."

"Flower, I know you heard everything I said to Nex and I meant it." Helia wanted so badly to hold her in his arms. "You are my best friend. Not only do I like you but I am in love with you and every day without you felt like a day wasted. I did write a letter to you and I gave it to someone to deliver it to you but that didn't pan out. What I should have done was tell you when we were on our date and whisper it to you or write it down somewhere and told you myself before leaving."

"That would have made me feel a lot better." Flora told him. "It hurt so much not having you with me. I felt like I was dying not knowing where you were, if you were alright, if you had left me and began dating someone else."

Flora whispered the last part but it was loud enough for Helia to hear.

"The moment you and I met my heart became under your care. I have and could never love anyone as much as I love you." Helia noticed that Flora was still wearing the ring. "You know I am planning to continue fighting for your heart till you turn me away or reject me. As much as I respect Nex I am not going to stand aside and at least not put up a fight."

"What will happen if I reject you?" Flora placed her hands on the left side of her chest.

"I will have to respect your decision and back away." Helia painfully said, not wanting Flora to reject him.

Helia saw as Flora took off the engagement ring and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Helia sadly took it, knowing what that meant. "Good bye, Flower."

He used one hand and cuffed one of Flora's cheeks before moving his head down a little to kiss Flora's lips. He wanted to kiss her and taste her one last time before he left Alfea. He stopped after a minute passed, turned around and walked away.

Flora stopped him by saying. "Helia, you didn't let me finish."

Helia stopped. He didn't want to turn around and face anymore rejection.

Flora continued. "Nex and I aren't dating. We were only pretending to date to try and make Krystal jealous. Even if I wanted to I could never date much less be with someone else the way you and I were. You are my first and only love. The first and only person I have or will ever make love to. You are also still my best friend despite everything that has happened recently and I am absolutely and totally in love with you Helia. I gave you back the ring not as a sign of me rejecting your purposal but as a sign that I want you to ask me again. I want you to get down on one knee and ask me for my hand in marriage."

Helia lit up as he turned around. He hurried over and quickly wrapped his arms around Flora's waist before passionately kissing her lips.

Flora kissed him back, feeling complete once more. He lifted her up, not ending the kiss and spun her around.

Ending the kiss, Helia admitted. "I love, love, love you Flora of Linephia."

"I love you too, Helia." Flora smiled, ready to give their relationship another chance.

* * *

Krystal was standing from a distance watching Helia and Flora becoming a couple again.

A dark energy was seen around her as her eyes turned black.

"Flora, you and your friends are going down." Krystal muttered as Icy's control of her got stronger.

Krystal then disappeared.


	5. Starting A Family

Helia put Flora down before taking the ring from the brunette's hand. He then got down on one knee while holding out the ring.

"Flora almost four years ago by fate our paths crossed. The moment I saw you I knew you were special and as time passed I moved from liking you a lot to being in love with you. When we got together I felt like I found my other half, my soulmate. You are the most incredible person in my life. You became such an important part of my life that you became my life. You are also my heart. Flora of Linephia would you give me the honour and the pleasure of calling you my wife?" Helia asked.

Flora smirked while looking up for a while. "I will have to think about for a while. Let me get back to you on that."

"What?" Helia felt like his heart nearly sank.

"I am messing with you. Of course I will marry you." Flora looked into Helia's eyes.

Helia let out a sigh of relief. He placed the ring on Flora's left middle finger before standing up once more.

Helia used his hands and gently placed his hands onto Flora's hips. Their lips soon fused together and became one as the newly engaged couple started an intense kiss.

Helia moved his hands upwards till he reached Flora's jacket. Taking it off, he tossed it aside.

He soon felt as Flora unzipped his pants and took out something hard and fifteen inches long.

Flora ended the kiss before getting onto her knees.

Seconds passed before Helia began to moan as Flora began pleasing him.

Ten minutes passed before Flora was finished and left him satisfied.

She stood up once more and removed something from under her mini skirt before tossing it aside.

Helia then took the opportunity and gently pinned Flora onto the wall at the back of Alfea. He pressed his upper body onto hers while moving his hands down to grab a hold of the brunette's rear.

Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's neck while her legs hugged his waist.

Flora soon gasped as she felt fifteen inches of Helia inside of her. Both blushed as they were now one.

Once Helia's entire member was completely inside of Flora he began to move up and down inside of her.

Both couldn't contain their moans as pleasure washed over them.

He began moving harder and faster causing him and Flora to moan even louder, not caring who hard them.

Flora and Helia looked into each other's eyes. Flora and Helia's heart were beating as one.

Nearly fifteen minutes elapsed before Helia and Flora screamed and came together.

Flora felt as Helia's warm substance filled her up.

Flora snapped her fingers and made all of hers and Helia's clothes and shoes disappear.

Helia started to pound into his fiancée, knowing just him she liked it rough. It didn't take long before both reached their peck once more and came together.

Helia sat on the grass while his back rested against the wall. Flora was sitting on Helia's lap with the male's equipment inside her. The brunette had her legs wrapped around Helia's waist while her hands were around his neck.

Helia was using his hands to touch all of the brunette's upper body and rear end.

Helia admitted. "While I was away I missed touching you, holding you in my arms, whispering sweet words to you, talking you and making sweet passionate love to you. I would look at the picture I had of you in my locket every day, longing to be with you again. Flower, I am never going on another undercover mission again. The pain of being away from you is unbearable."

Flora asked. "I know you were undercover so you had to create a new identity and do things you don't like. While you were away did you have to date or sleep with anyone?"

Helia shook his head. "That part I could never do. You were my first and only girlfriend as well as the only person I have ever slept with. The day we lost our virginities to each other I knew there was no one else I was going to be with so intimate with but you."

"That's how I feel also. I couldn't even think about doing it with another person but you." Flora said, noticing that Helia was gazing sweetly at her. She blushed. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I am just admiring the beauty before me. I feel like the most blessed person alive to be marrying you." Helia explained. "You don't know how many times I have dreamt about having you as my wife, creating a family with you and continuing to be by your side."

"I have a feeling I do." Flora commented, stroking Helia's right cheek with one of her fingers. "Please hold me, sweetie."

"Like you even had to ask." Helia smiled while using his arms to hug his fiancée. "Being with you feels like the most natural thing in the world to me."

"Sweetie, I have a question. Since we are going to get married soon do you want to have children as soon as possible or a few years down the line." Flora asked, knowing he wanted children of his own but not when.

"I am not sure I want to share you so soon." Helia answered, thinking it through. "I want to have as much children as possible with you so that our love can physically continue to live on. So it doesn't matter when as long as we have them."

"We have made love twice since your return without protection and my cycle is about to start so…" Flora looked up at her beloved.

"We can start on the family." Helia looked down at Flora and into her radiant green eyes.

Helia moved his head towards Flora while the brunette did the same and moved towards the blue hair male. Their lips soon met for another kiss.

The kiss soon became passionate.

Flora teleported them to Helia's dorm room before they made love again.


	6. Where is Flora?

Standing in front of Alfea, Flora and Helia were embracing each other. Helia had on blue jeans with a black shirt and black sneakers. Flora on the other hand had on a blue and white blouse with a blue mini skirt and blue wedge heel shoes.

Flora sighed blissfully as she rested her head onto Helia's chest. "Spending most of yesterday and today with you has been amazing. This is the happiest I have been in months."

"I know what yoeu mean. Being with you again and having you in my arms again is the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced." Helia replied, holding her a little closer. "I can't wait for the day you become my wife."

"As soon as I tell Stella about the proposal we can have the wedding by next week." Flora stated, taking in Helia's scent.

"Are you sure you want Stella to plan the wedding? This should be our dream wedding not Stella's." Helia raised a brow.

"As long as you are the one standing at the alter and I say I do to, it will already be my dream wedding." Flora responded with a smile.

"You are so sweet. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am going to spend the remainder of my life ensuring that you are by my side everyday as my wife." Helia smiled.

"Sweetie, you better get going. The barrier is about to be put up soon. Call me when you reach home." Flora told him.

"Yes, my Queen." Helia kissed Flora's lips tenderly for a moment.

Slowly parting from the brunette, Helia went over and got onto his Leva Bike. Blowing Flora a kiss Helia drove off Alfea's compound and headed back to Red Fountain.

A second after Helia left the campus the barrier came up.

Flora made her way towards her dorm room.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Bloom woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She grumbled while getting out of the bed. The red head had on a blue shorts with a white and blue blouse.

Moving over to the door, she opened it to reveal Helia. He looked worried.

"Helia? What's up?" Bloom asked, trying to shake the sleep.

"Morning Bloom. Where is Flora?" Helia asked.

"I thought she was with you. Flora didn't come in last night." Bloom replied, getting worried.

"I dropped her off in front of the school last night. I had a bad feeling a few minutes after I left Alfea and couldn't shake it." Helia said. "I should have turned back when I got that bad feeling. Something is wrong with Flora."

Bloom let Helia in before calling the other girls.

Flora groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around to see that she was in a grand light yellow and white painted bedroom.

She quickly sat up, reflecting on what happened last night. She was walking towards her dorm room when someone attacked her from behind and knocked her out.

"You are finally awake." Someone said.

Flora looked to see Krystal coming from the bathroom with nothing on.

Flora looked and saw that she on a silk mini pink nightie.

"Krystal!" Flora yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?" Krystal replied, walking towards the brunette. "I managed to steal the Gem of Power yesterday and used it to knock you out last night. Flora, I said I want you to be mine and nothing is going to change that. By the time I am done with you I will get rid of Helia's stench off of you and leave you more satisfied than he ever could."

Flora extended her right hand and sent an attack towards Krystal. The Princess easily caught it and made it disappear. She used her eyes and froze Flora.

"The Gem has given me more powers than you could ever imagine. There is no way you can defeat me." Krystal hissed.

Once she reached Flora, Krystal snapped her hands so that Flora was in her birthday suit.

She licked her lips before slowly moving her head down to kiss the brunette.

Helia flashed through Flora's mind as she thought. _'I have never kissed anyone but Helia and I don't want that to ever change. HELIA!'_

* * *

Helia gasped softly as he was in a Red Fountain Ship with the other Specialists and the Winx girls.

He thought he heard Flora calling him.

Turning to the others, Helia said. "Guys, I know this may sound strange but I think Flora is at the Linephian Palace."

"How do you know that Helia?" Timmy asked him. The orange hair male was in his Specialist's uniform.

"It's a feeling I can't explain with words." Helia answered, feeling strongily about it.

Sky said. "Let's go. Having a special connection with someone you love isn't something you can explain with words alone."

Timmy turned the ship around and headed to Linephia.

* * *

 **Cloud Tower**

Icy hissed loudly as she slammed her left hand to a wall. The hand began to bleed.

"I can't believe that weak ass Princess of the Fairies took the Gem and used it. That spell I cast on her was powerful enough. She isn't supposed to have free will." Icy yelled.

"Cool it witch." Darcy stated. "Let's just track her down and try to steal the Gem from her."

"I am going to rip it out of her and kill that stupid ass Fairy." Icy yelled.

She, Darcy and Stormy soon tracked down Krystal and transported to the Princess's location.


	7. A New Chapter Of Our Lives

Helia was running through the Linephian Palace and towards Krystal's bedroom. The closer he moved, the more certain his beloved was there.

The Winx and other Specialist were a good distant behind him.

Riven commented. "Damn, who know Helia could run so fast?"

Brandon jokily mentioned. "He could win first prize at the school's annul sports day. We just need to put Flora at the finishing line and tell him that's the prize."

"Now is not the time to be making bad jokes, guys." Musa scolded them. "How would you feel if someone took your girlfriend?"

The guys kept quite.

Helia ran till he reached the Princess's room. He kicked the door opened and saw Flora on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her body.

On the floor, Krystal was lying there unconscious while the Trixs were on the floor dead.

Helia went over to Flora and wrapped his arms around the brunette. She was quick to try and push him off before stopping when realizing it was Helia.

She threw her arms around Helia and cried. "My Flower, what happened? Are you okay?"

Flora whimpered as she held Helia closer. She sobbingly told him. "Krystal kidnapped me and tried to r-ra-rape me. The Trix came before she could d-do anything and attacked her for the Gem. Krystal attacked back and before I knew it Icy knocked the Gem of Power out of Krystal and Krystal had killed the witches. Krystal was knocked out afterwards and I was so consumed with fear that I couldn't move."

"I am here now. I won't leave you alone every again, sweetie." Helia reassured her. "You are too valuable to me."

The others soon entered the room and saw the aftermath of what had happened.

Tecna had noticed the Gem hovering over Krystal's unconscious body and placed it into a green cube.

* * *

 **Later**

Helia was in his dorm room wearing a blue shorts and a white shirt. Flora was lying on the bed wearing one of Helia's blue shirts. She was fast asleep with a brown teddy bear in her hands.

He was sitting on the bed, gazing at the brunette beauty. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again in fear of losing the most precious person in his life.

Helia soon heard a knock coming from the door. He went over and looked through the peep hole first to see Nabu. He had on a purple shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

Helia opened the door.

Nabu rested against the doorframe. He asked while indicated to Flora. "How is she doing?"

"Still shaken up about everything." Helia replied, folding his arms. "Ms Faragonda sent Flower to a Therapist to help her recover mentally."

"That's a good idea." Nabu agreed with the Headmistress action. "If Flora isn't feeling well mentally then it could affect her physically and emotionally. How are you holding up?"

"Frustrated and scared. I love Flora without end and to know that she was hurt and could have…" Helia was afraid to say the word. "If she had died I could not forgive myself. I keep picturing hurting Krystal and want her six feet under so that she can never hurt Flora again. I never want to see that bitch ever again."

"Well that might just come through." Nabu informed the male. "I just came from Alfea. It turns out that Icy had casted a dark spell on Krystal, controlling her. When Krystal told Ms. Faragonda the words to the spell, the headmistress said that the spell only temporarily controls someone and it can also allow someone to act on the dark desire of their heart. Krystal then confessed that she had lusted after Flora for a long time now and she wanted you out of the way and Flora all to herself."

"Basically she wanted to kill me and force herself onto Flora." Helia upsettingly said.

"Yes." Nabu nodded.

"So what's going to happen to her now?" Helia wondered.

"Faragonda took away her powers and suspended her from Alfea." Nabu informed him. "Her parents pulled some strings so Krystal will be going to rehab for a while instead of her going to jail then she will be going back to Linephia."

"Damn it!" Helia grumbled.

"I know you must be mad." Nabu said. "Ms. F. said that the Gem is destroyed and taking away Krystal's powers was the best thing she could have done. Her hands were tied after that."

"Alright." Helia sighed, looking at Flora. "I don't know what the future has in store but I am hopefully of the best."

"Be there for her and Flora will be alright eventually." Nabu reassured the blue hair male.

Helia nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Flora was now a little shaken from what had happened with Krystal but she is doing a lot better than before. Krystal was still in a mental institution. Her parents taught it was best for stay there for a long time.

She and Helia decided not to get married till Flora was doing better.

In a park Helia was standing at the top of an alter wearing a white suit with matching shoes. Beside him was his best man Timmy along with his other friends Nabu, Sky, Riven and Brandon. All of them had on grey suits with black shoes.

Across from the guys were Aisha, Stella, Musa, Bloom and Tecna. All of them had on a strapless pinkish-purplish dress with white high heel shoes. In their hands were bouquets of red roses.

Ms. Faragonda was officiating the wedding as she stood at the top of the alter.

Seated were several of the couple's family and friends.

Helia looked at the pathway and saw a little girl that was one year and three months at the end. She had blue hair, light skin and blue eyes and had on a cute pink and white dress with white shoes. She had a small white basket in her hands with red rose pedals in it.

Helia smiled upon seeing the little girl.

Soon everyone noticed the little girl.

Instead of throwing the petals onto the ground the girl dropped the basket and ran to Helia.

Helia picked her up when she reached him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then whispered. "Macy, you were supposed to throw the pedals on the grass so that Mommy can walk on them."

"Dadda!" Macy said, happy to that her daddy was holding her.

Some of the people in the crowd said. "Aw!"

Helia smiled, holding his daughter. Macy meant the world to him and he loved her greatly. He wanted to ensure that before he passed away Macy knew that she was loved, protected and taken care of for the rest of her life.

"Daddy love me!"Macy giggled.

"Daddy loves you a lot." Helia kissed Macy's nose.

Macy kissed back Helia's nose. She was giggling afterwards, happy.

A soft melody began to play and everyone got up. They turned to see Flora and her father.

Flora had on a strapless white dress with diamonds attached to it. Her father had on a black and white suit with black shoes.

The brunette had in her hands a red bouquet.

Flora and her dad walked down the alter.

The brunette smiled seeing her family.

After what happened two years ago Flora and Helia found out that they were going to have a baby.

After Flora gave birth to Macy, it took a while before she got to hold and get attached to her little bundle of joy because she was going through a depression.

When Flora got better she couldn't picture not loving her little girl. Macy means the world to her.

Flora and Helia's eyes soon met and the two were incredibility happy. They still loved each other after all these years and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

When Flora reached the top, Rollos handed her over to Helia.

Flora gave Macy a kiss on the cheek. She said. "Mama! Mama"

Helia and Flora said I love you to Macy before handing her over to her Grandfather.

Rollos sat down with Macy before Ms. Faragonda started the ceremony.

* * *

 **Later**

The reception was over and Helia and Flora headed onto a boat with a sleeping Macy in the brunette's arms.

Their friends and families stood at the pier, wanting to see the family off as they drive off to their one month vacation.

They newly married couple said their byes to everyone before Helia started the boat and drove off.

Helia glanced Flora and said. "Mrs. Knightly, has a nice ring to it?"

"Yes, it does." Flora agreed. "We are now an official family from now on…"

"Till forever." Helia added.

"Forever." Flora agreed as she and Helia shared a short kiss.

Helia focused on the path ahead of him and drove the boat to the island they would spend their one month vacation as a family.


End file.
